Beyond Good
__TOC__ Editing Articles need to be accessible, readable and accurate. That means good spelling and grammar, breaking up long articles into sections, not using excessive technical language, and writing in simple, concise sentences. The rule of thumb is “speak plainly and accurately”. Quotes are used on important character and mission pages, and in rare occasions elsewhere. Comments, ideas and personal input should go on the Talk page for that article. Beyond Good & Evil policy is not to sign edits on articles, only on Talk pages, and articles themselves are not signed (e.g. we have a guide, not My Kickass Guide). Accept that your work will be edited by someone at some point. If you disagree with the edits, discuss it with the user who changed them. However, if you cannot accept your writing being edited at all, reconsider whether you want to contribute to the wiki or whether the information would be better posted on another website. Perspective The intro paragraphs to most of our articles are written from the perspective of when they were introduced. For example, Akuda Bar article is written from the perspective of someone who hasn't played Beyond Good & Evil yet, where as Pey'j's article is written from the perspective of when he was introduced in Beyond Good & Evil. These paragraphs are supposed to provide a brief intro to the article and contain no plot spoilers. If there are new developments, please put them under the appropriate spoiler tag. In-Universe POV We never refer in articles to terms used to define certain situations, items etc. out of the game's universe. : Incorrect: the mammago-garage is a place seen in Beyond Good & Evil. We like to keep the in-universe POV, so when editing articles, please contribute to them as to what they mean to the people in the universe, and not what you see it as. : Correct: the mammago-garage is run by a mysterious rhinoceros sapien known as "Mamma", and serves as the primary source of hovercraft items for various people on Hillys. The mammago garage offers a well-equiped stock of various goods for either mechanical or organic use. Spoilers As an encyclopaedia, the Beyond Good & Evil wiki naturally contains spoilers (see Spoiler Warning for more details). However, these must be tagged for the benefit of all users. Some articles are spoilers in their entirety (e.g. Plot) so the tag is at the top to alert users. The spoiler tag should be used before any major plot revelations. For example: : Incorrect: “The detective conducted a thorough investigation of the house and all possible avenues of inquiry. In the end, we learn that the butler did it.” : Correct: The detective conducted a thorough investigation of the house and all possible avenues of inquiry. In the end, we learn that the butler did it. Trivia Trivia sections have a tendency to get out of hand because they are easy to add to. However, in many cases, what was added is not trivia, or is important or interesting enough to be merged into the article proper. Trivia is classified as information players may not have been aware of and is impactful or interesting. Ideally trivia sections should be no more than half a dozen snippets of information, not more than a line or so long. Name trivia should be kept to a minimum, and confined to cases where it is either confirmed by a developer, where it conforms to current naming procedures, such as the naming of astronomical bodies after mythological figures, or where a reasonable connection can be made. Coincidental similarities are not trivia. Note that straight visual comparisons in things that really are otherwise unrelated are not enough to justify trivia. If making a visual comparison, then a connection must be made to the function of the item to back up the claim and in order to justify it. Walkthrough information in Articles Because most of our articles are written from an in-game perspective, we do not put walkthrough information into main articles. All articles must be kept as if written from an in-game perspective and contain information about who or what they are about. Walkthrough information should be put into the various walkthrough articles where it is appropriate. Also, please avoid using second person pronouns like you and yours in main articles for the same reasons. However, there are specific sections where this rule is lifted. The first exception is in the tactics section of various enemy articles, and only in that section. The rest of the article should be kept as if written from an in-game perspective. The second exception is the walkthrough articles themselves where that kind of talk is appropriate. Apart from those two exceptions, please avoid putting walkthrough information and using second person pronouns in main articles. Proper Names There are currently Beyond Good & Evil games. Beyond Good & Evil and the sequel to Beyond Good & Evil. There is no game called Beyond Good & Evil 1 or Beyond Good and Evil (or 2, nothing official has been revealed regarding the title) and as such, the title Beyond Good & Evil 1 is not allowed in articles. Also note that, as we are striving to be an encyclopedic source of information, abbreviations like BGE,BG&E1,BGaE are not to be used in main articles. The full and proper name of the game being referred to should be put into the article where appropriate. This also applies for the novels and comic books. Their proper and full names, Beyond Good & Evil should be used in articles where appropriate. Species We want to provide as much information as possible that is mentioned in game. When editing an character, please mention the name,gender,species and function of the character. For instance we do not refer Ming-Tzu as an walrus, but with the proper name given to that species. Ming-Tzu is considered a male walrus sapiens. We also would like to not use capitals with scientific names unless the sentence begins with that word : Incorrect: Ming-Tzu, a Walrus, has a shop in the pedestrian district. Incorrect: Ming-Tzu, a Walrus Sapiens, has a shop in the pedestrian district Correct: Ming-Tzu, a walrus sapien, owns a shop in the pedestrian district. Spelling A quick spellcheck before saving your edit is greatly appreciated. If you don't have a spellcheck add-on in your browser, preview the article first and read it through to check for any mistakes. British or American Spelling The Beyond Good & Evil wiki has editors from both the United States and the United Kingdom. To prevent any discussion on how a particular word is spelled—both of them are correct. Incases with words like "Armor/Armour" and "Honor/Honour". The rule of thumb is: either spelling is correct, so don't correct "English English" unnecessarily. However, if a particular spelling is mentioned in the game as either "Armor" or "Armour", the same spelling should be used. Redirects Redirects are usually created when a page is moved (i.e. renamed): the original page is given a redirect. This is accomplished automatically by replacing the old page with one which just contains the text. It can be done using : For example: Mo redirects to Mo the Bartender. Categories Categories should be added to articles according to their information. What categories? For articles, the categories used should cover the broad themes of the article and be a logical category to find the article under. : Example: Jade is categorised as a character; she is a human sapiens; she is a notable protagonist and she is known for being an IRIS member. Therefore these categories are used for her. For images, the categories should be for what is visible in the image. If the image is of an enemy (Alpha Section) (human sapiens) on the Nutripils Factory, the appropriate categories would be Alpha Section (enemies) , Enemies, human sapiens, and Nutripils Factory. Screenshots and Images General Guidelines *For preference, please make sure that the Screenshot/Image in question is the highest quality available. *Do not change screenshots/images of articles approved by admins (Discussion on Admin's talkpages may be necessary) Character-Specific Guidelines *In general, limit a picture of a character to their upper body rather than a full head-to-toe shot, as it takes up too much space (especially for shorter articles). *Character shots should preferably be taken while in conversation with them or during a cutscene, to ensure they have some animation to their eyes (otherwise they look a bit spooky) and to ensure the camera's in the right place. Ensure there's full level of detail on the character (avoiding texture pop issues). *Shots should give a clear view of the character's face. Any pics should be with helmets off. *Examples of good character shots include: Jade Uploading Images Images can be uploaded when editing or viewing the Wiki. Upload only images related to the game. Filenames When uploading images, make sure to use a very specific filename. Uploading an image with the name "Jade.jpg" or "AlphaSection.png" is problematic; there are dozens of pictures of Alpha Section. Not only do vague filenames run the risk of having your picture overwritten when someone else uploads a "AlphaSection.png", it also makes it much harder to find the image you need. : Example: instead of Jade.jpg, use Jade carrying her camera.jpg, or whatever the image shows. Displaying images General images To display an image on the wiki, use the following code: Most screenshots on BGE Wiki are displayed at 290px, but this is dependent on dimensions. If a page actively needs a caption displayed underneath (e.g. to explain the context of the image), use a thumbnail: This will automatically render the image at 200px, which may be too small for some images. Images smaller than 200px, like the talent icons, should not be thumbnailed as they are too small to make the caption worthwhile. If an image needs a caption but 200px is too small, the thumbnail script can be used to display an image larger than 200px: Characters When adding images to character articles, please use: Template:Character (Usage is explained on the page.) Headquote The Beyond Good & Evil Wiki does permit the use of headquotes in articles in specific locations and each is subject to different rules. All quotes must be spoken by the character and applies to Major Characters. Major Characters are defined as squadmates, major storyline NPCs. This can be in both in-game as well as official trailers. *Headquotes may be inserted and changed, but if a change is reverted, then a discussion about changing it must take place on the relevant talk page. However, it is recommended that the initial quote be discussed so there isn't multiple discussions to change it. *Any current headquotes in articles that are not in these specified sections will still be permitted under this policy, but subject to the same rules about changing them out. ZyLogic 19:31, August 8, 2012 (UTC)ZyLogic Category:Guides